


Never ever getting rid of them

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Klaine/Zimbits crossover [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Glee
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: “Have you ever heard Jack sing along to Georgia On My Mind?”“Bittle, no.”“Bittle, yes.”Or the story of how the Glee club figures out that Jack can sing.





	Never ever getting rid of them

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 3.
> 
> Time for the crazy!

Jack and Bitty know that Blaine is very considerate. They know that that is why Blaine waited with the celebration his birthday. He wanted Jack and Bitty to be there, so he waited till Jack had a couple of free days.

And, okay, Bitty might be skipping a class or two, but he isn’t going to turn down a small getaway to New York. He and Jack are going to see Waitress on Broadway and Bitty’s been looking forward to it for weeks.

That’s the plan.

First, Blaine’s birthday.

The day afterwards it is time for Broadway and other fun stuff.

And then it is time to go back to Providence where they will spend another day together before Bitty goes back to Samwell.

* * *

“Welcome!” Blaine pulls both Jack and Bitty into a hug.

“Bitty’s brought pie,” Jack says and Bitty nods eagerly.

“Of course,” Blaine says and he happily accepts the box. 

They follow Blaine to the living room, which is filled with people. That was to be expected, but instinctively, Jack looks down. Blaine has told them that his old glee club is here and a couple of friends from New York.

“Hi guys,” Kurt walks over towards them.

“They’ve brought pie,” Blaine says and Kurt laughs.

“I am not even surprised.”

“Wait, yo, shit!” they suddenly hear. A blond man is gaping at Jack and then he turns towards Blaine. “Dude, shit. When you told me your new friends Jack and Eric were coming to your party, I didn’t know you were talking about Jack fucking Zimmermann!”

Bitty takes Jack’s hand and he squeezes it. _Great._  Blaine’s friends are hockey fans. That is just what he needs.

But then…

“Who?” a woman says and she looks uninterested.

“Hockey, Santana! Fucking hockey,” blond man yells.

“Guys…” Blaine sighs.

The woman, Santana, rolls her eyes.

Kurt shoots them an apologetic look.

“Right, yes,” Santana says.

Blond man shakes Jack’s hand. “Sam. I’m a big fan!”

“Sam,” another woman shakes her head.

“Mercedes, it’s…”

“Sam,” Mercedes says again.

But Jack smiles. “Hey, I’m Jack,” he says, “And this is Bitty.”

“Nice to meet y’all,” Bitty smiles.

There are a lot of people here and some are weirder than others. And that is saying something, because Jack and Bitty are friends with Shitty B. Knight. 

Bitty and Mercedes start talking the moment she compliments Bitty on his cardigan. Santana starts a conversation with Jack, and it is refreshing to hear how disinterested she is in hockey. (“So, you famous or something?” “Kinda.” “Cool.”)

“Yo, want a drink?” a man wearing a uniform asks Jack.

“No thanks, I don’t drink at parties,” Jack says.

“Oh, sucks,” the man says, “Really? Why not?”

“Puck,” Blaine says sternly.

Puck shrugs and he walks away. Blaine shakes his head and he sighs.

“Oh, holy fuck!” someone cries out.

An Asian man is holding a plate with a slice of Bitty’s pie. “Who the hell baked this masterpiece?”

Bitty slowly raises his hand.

“Shit, son,” the man yells and he sits next to Bitty, almost pushing Mercedes aside, “I’m Mike, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Eric, but everyone calls me Bitty.”

“Did you seriously bake this pie?” 

“He has a talent,” Jack says proudly.

Mike stands up. “Guys, try this pie!”

And that is how the awkwardness dies away. Mike basically shoves Bitty’s pie down people’s throat and everyone is excited. 

They talk about Jack and Bitty’s hockey teams and how crazy the people are. (”He’s named Shitty?” “Long story.”) 

Jack and Bitty soon find out that the glee club is like the Samwell Male Hockey Team. They are a weird group of friends who love each other dearly. But they don’t have a shared love for hockey. Oh no, they have a shared love for singing.

That shows when a woman, who has introduced herself as Rachel, yells: “Karaoke time!” She is holding something that looks like a portable karaoke machine.

It turns eerily silent.

But then everyone immediately starts talking about what songs they want to sing.

“I’m doing a duet with my girl Santana!” Mercedes yells.

“Puck, you’re too shitfaced to sing,” Mike shakes his head disapprovingly.

“Unholy Trinity reunion, stat,” the woman named Quinn says and she grabs Santana’s hand, who grabs her wife’s hand. Her name is Brittany and her weird, but psychologically deep rambling reminds Jack of Johnson, but with less existential crises.

“We should do a group number!” a man in a wheelchair (Art?) says.

“Girls vs. boys!” someone else yells.

Jack and Bitty watch the glee club members talk over each other. A couple of them are fighting over the microphones. The people who were sitting down are on their feet as well. They are all very loud and Puck is crying.

“Is this what we look like to the other Samwell students?” Bitty asks.

“I think so.”

Blaine sits next to Jack. “This happens every now and then. The moment one of us suggests karaoke, we go crazy. Add a couple of drinks to the mix and us glee kids are far gone.”

“Well, you seem very calm,” Bitty says.

Blaine snorts. “Only because I already put my name in it before the party. Rachel thinks she can keep her karaoke machine hidden, but she’s wrong. My husband forgot about it.”

Kurt pushes Tila, or Tina, aside. 

“Impressive check,” Jack tells Blaine.

“Dex keeps talking about that rematch,” Bitty says.

“Yes, Kurt is pretty good at skating,” Blaine says and the three of them watch the others while they continue to fight for the best songs. Kurt finally manages to sign up and he does a victory dance.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Blaine says and he hurries towards Kurt.

Jack and Bitty continue to watch.

They did not expect to be dragged into the fight.

“Jack, Bits, you two need to sign up as well,” Kurt says.

Jack’s eyes widen and Bitty starts to laugh.

“Can you even sing?” Rachel asks, looking apprehensive. The chaos calms down and all eyes are on them. 

Jack tries to say something, but Bitty is first. “Have you ever heard Jack sing along to Georgia On My Mind?”

“Bittle, no,” a terrified Jack says, especially when everyone turns to look at him now.

“Bittle, yes,” Bitty grins.

Rachel claps her hands. “Oh, this is so amazing,” she shrieks. Then Jack watches in horror when she puts his name in the karaoke machine, together with Georgia On My Mind.

Bitty laughs and Jack tries to protest, but the others are very happy to have him join their roster. 

“Crisse de tabarnak de câlisse, Bittle!”

“Language, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty says mockingly.

Jack shoots Bitty a look. “You think you can get away with this, eh?” he says and then he turns to Rachel, “Gimme that!”

Bitty pales and the others have to keep him from jumping on Jack from behind while Jack also adds Bitty’s name to the list.

Jack sits down next to Bitty.

“Okay, I deserved that,” Bitty sighs.

Bitty pulls Jack closer and they watch the performances. First, Art-who-is-apparently-Artie starts rapping while Mike and Tina dance around him. 

Then, the so-called Unholy Trinity sing Katy Perry and Bitty chirps Jack when he finds out that Jack doesn’t know the song.

Jack relives his short emo-lived phase when Blaine starts to rock out to I Write Sins Not Tragedies and Bitty can’t hide his emotion when the girls do a Halo/Walking On Sunshine mash-up.

Puck falls flat on his face during the boys’ number, but they carry on without him. 

Bitty can’t help but dance in his seat when Mercedes sings Formation.

Watching these people perform is amazing. They’ve found out that not everyone is pursuing a career path that involves performing, but they are all in their element. The same goes for the Samwell guys when it comes to hockey. It is crazy how many parallels can be found between the two group of friends.

“Up next: Jack!” Kurt says.

Bitty kisses Jack’s cheek. “Go show off.”

The music starts to play and Jack starts to sing. Compared to the people in this room, he isn’t that great, but he can carry a tune. At least Shitty isn’t here. From all people, he’d be the one to perform, but he is also the one who is absolutely tone-deaf.

_Dance_ , Bitty mouths.

Jack looks around and all eyes are on him. He’s a NHL player, so he is used to being in the spotlight, especially with Bad Bob as his dad, but this is completely different. These people don’t care about his hockey, apart from Sam, and they are all watching a boring performance.

“Oh Lord,” Bitty sighs.

He puts down his drink and he gets up. He puts his hands on Jack’s hips and he starts to dance with him. Jack looks around, but the others don’t bat an eyelash.

Santana is whistling and Blaine raises his glass.

Jack still feels a bit awkward in the beginning, but Bitty’s presence is always there to soothe him. He just focuses on the song and on dancing with Bitty and it is over before he knows it. Jack’s surprised how much he liked that.

The others applaud.

Rachel takes the mic and she sings a powerful ballad. Then, a group of the party goers introduce themselves as Pamela Lansbury. Apparently, two of them aren’t from the glee club, but the others don’t care.

“That was amazing, honey.”

“It kind of was.”

“Well I have amazing news for you,” Bitty says, “Kurt has the entire performance on film and he’s sent it to me. Group chat material?”

Jack gapes at Kurt, who winks.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Mercedes and Santana do a duet and then it is time for Bitty’s song. He’s not surprised when the music to Halo starts playing.

When he’s finished, everyone gives him a standing ovation. 

The evening goes on like that. Kurt and Blaine sing a romantic duet and the entire glee club does a group number. There aren’t enough microphones, but that doesn’t matter. Jack and Bitty even sing along, because who can say no to Don’t Stop Believin’?

* * *

Jack and Bitty soon find out that there’s a certain mentality shared by the glee club members: once you’re in, you can’t get out.

These glee kids… they are  _everywhere_.

Jack and Bitty have spent one fun evening with these people, and now they are already stuck with them. Their second day in New York, they had planned on hanging out with Kurt and Blaine before catching the show.

But then they’d run into Brittany and Santana, who live close by, and Brittany insisted on them meeting their cats. After their visit at Kurt and Blaine’s apartment, Mercedes saw them and she had grabbed them both by the arms and she insisted on shopping. Sam joined them later.

On their way to the theater, Rachel had walked with them and they are now officially invited to her wedding. They haven’t even met her fiancé. After the show, which was a matinee, Artie almost rolled over Jack’s feet and as an apology, he and Tina took them out for late lunch. Puck, Mike, and Quinn saw them again in Central Park.

Jack and Bitty had planned for a quiet romantic evening at a restaurant, but to their surprise, half of the glee club was there. This led to that half calling the other members to join them.

“Hey, long time no see,” Kurt had joked.

When they finally got back to the hotel, they were exhausted.

* * *

“So, brahs, how was New York?”

Jack and Bitty exchange a long look.

“Eventful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that this is the final part of the series, but the New Directions and the Samwell Male Hockey Team meeting would be fucking hilarious.


End file.
